La nana de lilith
by Linn CoOlor's
Summary: Una niña de 14 años de edad heredara el puesto que su madre nunca quiso que tubiera como realeza vulturi. Es enviada con vampiros vegetarianos para que sobreviviera asta los 18 años que pasa cuando se enamora de uno de ellos.  lilith/alec
1. Muerte

**LA NANA DE LILITH**

PREFACIO

**Todo cambio su mirada me altero y no hubo mas motivo para irme. No podia arepentirme de las decisiones que tome al llegar aqui siempre quise saber cual era el motivo por el cual todo el mundo me cuidaba tanto y ahora ya no habia motivos para guardar secretos**

**LA MUERTE**

Un dia que regrese de la escuela fui directo a la cocina mi mama siempre me recibía con un tazón de galletas y un baso de leche pero no estaba hay con su gran sonrisa que la caracterizaba un ruido en el segundo piso me asusto mucho subí corriendo por las escaleras corrí por el largo pasillo y abrí la puerta de golpe Mason mi padrastro estaba encima de mi madre su pantalón estaba abajó mi madre lloraba el se percato de mi presencia se levanto y me miro con deseo

-hola Lilith ven aquí, no te are daño- dijo alzando su mano hacia mi yo retrocedí un paso pero el fue mas rápido y me tomo del brazo yo solté un jadeo por el dolor me empezó a besar el cuello yo solo veía a mi mama tirada en el suelo sin poder levantarse sentía asco de mi misma el empezó a bajar sus manos agarro mis muslos y empezó a frotarlos y yo soltaba gritos no de placer si no de repugnancia quería soltarme de sus manos y matarlo e ir con mi madre muy lejos de aquí tal vez con mis tíos a volterra. Sentí como mi falda y mis bragas fueron desgarradas y el termino de bajar su pantalón me penetro y yo solté un grito de dolor empezó a entrar y salir de mi cada penetración dolía mas que la anterior pero no dije nada por temor a que le hiciera daño a mi madre me tiro en la cama bocabajo y empezó de nuevo seguía doliendo el soltó un gemido de placer y se vino en mi fue tan asqueroso aproveche que estaba distraído y lo golpe el la cara corrí asta su cajón lo abrí y busque el arma que guardaba hay le apunte y vi su cara su repúgnate cara y oprimí el gatillo la bala dio justo en su frente eso debió matarlo en unos cuantos segundos pero yo seguí tirando a su cabeza hasta que ya no pude contener mas las lagrimas y caí al suelo rendida me arrastre por el suelo frío mi madre no se movía mas y bajo ella había un gran charco de sangre la voltee y vi un clavo suelto clavado en su espalda sin poder ver mas esa escena salí de hay me dirigí a mi cuarto me metí a la ducha y no me quite la ropa sentía tanto asco de mi misma recordaba sus manos en mi cuerpo y me sentía asquerosa salí del baño y me puse lo primero que mis manos tocaron no me intereso en lo mas mínimo ver que era prepare mi ropa en una maleta y tome dinero salí de hay y directamente fui al aeropuerto pedí un boleto a Italia de hay vería que hacer para llegar a Volterra espere a que avisaran por el alta voz la salida de mi avión cuando dieron la puerta trate de llegar lo mas rápido posible aborde me toco hasta el ultimo asiento en el asiento antes del mío unas jóvenes hermosas como de 17 años mas grandes que yo que tenia 14 años, sus ojos color dorado me recordaban a alguien, su pequeña cara con fracciones de duende era hermosa su pelo negro acomodado de forma en que cada punta miraba hacia lugar diferente y su cuerpo que completaba la figura diminuta de un hada y la rubia con cuerpo de súper modelo ropa de marca y cabello bien peinado las segui mirando asta que se percataron de ello baje la mirada y me fui a sentar ya que el piloto dijo que despegaríamos pronto me izo sentir mas tranquila saber que ya no veria mas este pueblo de porqueria solté un suspiro, las jóvenes de adelante empezaron a hablar pero demasiado rápido y bajo, intente dormir pero por mas que quise no pude cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía una y otra vez las imágenes regresaban como un flash back y por mas que quería no se iban. Faltaba 3 horas mas de viaje y como dije no podía dormir desde que inicio el viaje pero no había problema conmigo yo no necesitaba dormir si así me lo proponía asi que no tenia por que pasar nada si no dormía las 3 horas faltantes, el camino fue mas largo sin alguien con quien platicar pero ya sabia que hacer en este caso busque entre mis cosas y encontré lo que buscaba el mp3 que mi mama me regalo la navidad pasada lo prendí y puse Claire di lune era una de mis canciones favoritas trate de concentrarme en las notas en cada sonido que hacia el piano.


	2. Miedo

**LA NANA DE LILITH**

**Miedo**

No sabia como actuarian mis tios al verme solo recuerdo haber hablado con ellos cuando fue mi cumpleaños y me enviaron un guardapelo muy hermoso con la insignia de la familia**(foto en es el escudo vulturi solo que imaginencelo como guardapelo va)** dentro estaba una foto muy antigua donde estaba mi madre y un hombre de cabellos castaños y unos ojos cafe chocolate muy lindos no se quien es pero me siento segura si lo tengo puesto.

3 horas despues

Cuando llege a italia tome un taxi a volterra (lo bueno que mi mama me enceño italiano) fue un viaje de no mas de 30 min, no sabia a donde ir a si que marque el numero que mi mama me habia dado ase ya mucho tiempo para cuando necesitara hablar con alguien y ella no estaba, este era el momento.

(Tu, tu, tu)

contestaron al 3 timbre.

-Ciao, sorella**(1)**?-contesto una vos de hombre

-Io sono sua figlia Lilith si sta zio**(2)**-respondi

-lilith pero que pasa pequeña donde esta tu madre

-quisiera hablar de eso en persona tio en este momento me encuentro en italia pero mama nunca dijo donde vivias y estoy algo perdida.

-no te preocupes pequeña ahora mandare a alguien porti

-si tio aqui esperare- y colgo, me sente a esperar sobre mi maleta pero ahora que lo pensaba como rayos me encontrarian si yo no le dije donde me encontraba, justo cuando empezava con mis divagaciones alguien me toco el hombro.

-señorita lilith su tio me envio por usted

-solo dime lilith-me tendio su mano para que me levantara y con la ora mano tomo mi maleta y me guio hacia una limusina negra con los vidrios polarisadon !para que rayos queria los vidrios si no asi sol¡, me abrio la puerta y entre subio la maleta a la cajuela y despues el tambien entroal auto.

-Tu sabes mi nombre pero yo no me lo podrias decir?-le dije y me miro por el retrovisor con esos ojos rojos caresi tan escalofriantes de donde a sacado esos ojos? me pregunte a mi mis.

-me llamo Alec señorita, perdon Lilith

-Que hermoso nombre-me volvio a mirar y yo le dedique una sonrisa calida el intento devolvermela pero solo logro una mueca muy graciosa, Todo el camino siguio con un silencio comodo, cuando me habiso que ya habiamos llegado mire por la ventanilla y vi un hermoso castillo muy pero muy grande y me quedo pequeña con esa expresion.

Alec salio del auto tomo mi maleta y me ayudo a salir del auto, me conducio asta la entrada que eran 2 puertas enormes de roble bueno eso creo yo y hay parados estaba 3 hombres ambien de ojos rojos que el ataque de los sombies(perdon pero no se que otra cosa ponerle) uno de cabello negro asabache asta los hombros se adelanto a los otros 2 y me abrazo, yo le devolvi el abrazo y me solte a llorar, no sabia por que pero esa opresion en el pecho de el recuerdo de mi madre se iso mas intensa.

-e il mio piccolo**(3)**-dijo en italiano y me beso la sima de la cabeza- que sucede pequeña? donde esta renne

-ella..ella esta... muerta-lo abrase mas fuerte senti como su abrazo se volvio mas fuerte y levante la cara, su expresion estaba crispada por el dolor vi a los otros 2 hombres y su cara expresaba lo mismo. Una gran tristeza.

-Como es que paso eso uccellino**(4)**-dijo el tio Aro recorde su nombre cuando me dijo asi pajarito como me decia mama cuando estaba pequeña

-Y..o..Yo fue phil ella.. yo no pude llegar a tiempo ella la solto y se pego en la espalda con un clavo de desangro y el..el me violo-solte a llorar mucho mas los sollosos no se hicieron esperar y cada uno demostraba todo el dolor que sufri, mi tio me tomo entre sus brasos y me llevo a una habitacion se quedo hay asta que yo me calme, siempre tomando mi mano o besandola con cariño

-uccellino que paso con ese desg..con Phil-trage en seco y lo mire a los ojos que ahora no eran rojos y tenian un color como el carbon

-Yo despues de lo que me iso no lo soporte tome una arma y ..Lo mate.-su cara cambio a una de sorpresa con unz mescla de orgullo y felicidad?

-No te preocupes uccellino ya veras que las cosas no son tan malas aqui con nosotros, quedate aqui esta es tu habitacion, yo ire a ablar con mis otros hermanos sobre lo de mi hermana no te preocupes todo se resolvera pequeña, Ya no tengas miedo te protegeremos.

Salio y yo cai en la cama y me deje llevar por los brasos de morfeo a un sueño lleno de pesadillas

Hola amigas del fanfic tuve unos problemas para subir este 2° cap espero que no me mate! hehe no se hay opinen que tal esta salinedo la historia que pa eso estamos no pa cumplir sus deceos recivo criticas ayuditas consejos de todo menos cosas groceras por que hay si me pongo critica aqui abajito les dejo la traduccion de las palabras no leemos besitos de sangre ..+'

**1-Hola, Hermana**

**2-Yo soy su hija, Lilith es mi tio**

**3-pequeña**

**4-pajarito**


	3. Simple Logica

Otra vez las esenas de la muerte de mi madre y fuerte violacion no podia mas estaba destrozada ya no podia mas perder la virginidad asi no es algo que todas queremos. Yo tenia sueños esperanzas que se fueron al caño por culpa de ese estupido, todavia puedo sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo y con eso deceo poder tenerlo todavia aqui enfrente y volverlo a matar 1 y 1000 veces mas, el no merecia morir tan rapidamente el tenia que haber sufrido de alguna manera, pero simplemente murio sin dolor ni pena quedo sadisfecho con sus acciones y yo solo puede quedar destrozada.

2 semanas despues de que llege a Volterra mi tio me dijo que dentro de 1 semana mas tendriamos visitas un viejo amigo de mis tios llegaria y queria hacer una gran fiesta para presentarme ante la sociedad como la princesa... o si lo olvidaba soy princesa legitima de algo, mi mama se ahorro el comentario de que ella estaba en el trono y que yo era una princesa pero que iva a decir oye hija eres la princesa de todo un reino, la verdad creo que no. Bueno prosigamos con lo nuestro estabamos en que llegarian visitas pues yo estaba contenta se podria decir por lo menos algo seria especial despues de todo lo que tuve que pasar.

Mi tio queria que fuera la mejor vestida en la fiesta asi que le ordeno a una chica de la guardia que me acompañara a provarme vestidos, zapatos, tiaras.. En fin de todo ya ibamos viendo como la mitad de las tiendas en volterra y yo llevaba como 10 bolsas en cada brazo, Heidi como se llamaba la chica de la guardia entro a una tienda de vestidos que estaban hermosos, ya en la tienda me probe como 10 y al final cuando estaba a puendo de darme por vencida heidi llego con un vestido hermoso en sus brazos, lo tome y me meti en el provador, el vestido era rojo abierto del frente y strapless**(foto en perfil)**, sali del provador y la chica de la tienda y heidi se me quedaron viendo extraño.

-Que?, se ve bien-Pregunte a las pasmadas chicas

-Prin.. Disculpa, Lilith te vez hermosa-Dijo heidi, cuando mi tio me presento a la guardia como la princesa les pedi, no, les exigi que no me dijeran princesa y que tampoco me trataran de ustede o cosas asi.

-Si señorita ese vestido se ve fabuloso en usted-acompaño la señorita de la tienda

-Gracias-les dije a las 2 y despues mire a heidi y le dije- Heidi, quiero este podemos comprarlo

-claro lilith lo que tu quieras.

Compramos el vestido, salimos de la tienda y fuimos a otra tienda en la cual compramos los zapatos que estaban hermosos **(foto en perfil)**,al igual que la tiara **(ñaña muchas fotos en perfil!)** al final del dia regresamos al castillo, Heidi iva distraida y yo con una ancha sonrisa en mi rostro, me acorde de cuando mi mama me llevaba a las plazas en port angeles, y compraba ropa y zapatos para las 2, me acuerdo tambien que mi mama en todos mis cumpleaños me regalaba algo especial cada año, ahora que me acuerdo el dia de la fiesta seria mi cupleaños numero xv.

Fuy corriendo a la sala de los tronos en donde pensaba que estarian mis tios y no estaban sali y corri a el despaño del tio marco, llame a la puerta pero nadie contersto, entre y vi a una pareja como de unos 25, o 26 años y sus ojos eran color ambar, que todos aqui tenian que tener ojos raros?-me miraron y sonrieron.

-Disculpen, estaba buscando a mis tios, me llamo Lilith Vaneth Vulturi-decidi ya no ocupar el apellido de mi madre me hacia mucho daño, los 2 se vieron entre si y el hombre se levanto

-Me llamo Carlisle Cullen y ella es mi esposa Esme Cullen, mucho gusto lilith-Tomo mi mano y la agito

-igual, disculpe sabe donde esta mi tio marco?-le preguste al señor amable

-Tubieron que salir pequeña, pero pronto regresaran

-Gracias señor, disculpen otra vez y conpermiso- me despedi de ellos y sali hacia mi cuerto, me recorte en mi cama y me deje llevar, mis tios lo estaban haciendo por mi cumpleaños era simple logica..

* * *

><p>Uffffffffffffff no sabia que escribir y me estaban presionando haha me tarde 2 horas asiendo este cap, iogan chicas no les gusta mi historia por que no me escriben reviews acaso no me quieren si no les gusta entonces no tiene caso escribir mas!<p> 


	4. Preparativos

Perdonen chicas pero bueno se imaginaran lo que he sufrido! jaja tengo un grave bloqueo en mi cerebro x Los benditos exámenes (Los odio!) pero a la vez me gustan :D No se x que soy extraña..

Gracias the dark ghost-vampire por tu comentario sobre mi historia jeje en el momento en que escribi ese capitulo estaba enojada con alguien y pues hay me desquite pero salió Grandioso ese capitulo..

Alice V Greene Masen Cullen No me rendiré seguire escribiendo mi historia jeje gracias por tu apoyo :D

Ahora si El capitulo..

* * *

><p>Salí de la oficina y me apresure a mi cuarto me avente a mi cama y si quiera toque la almohada me quede dormida y empecé a soñar con un pequeño claro en un bosque mi tío Aro tenía algo en los brazos tenía una sonrisa en los labios, levanto una mano y me indico que me acercara a el, camine con paso lento asía el con un temor muy grande, extendió un poco los brazos para que pudiera ver lo que tenía en los brazos pero tenía que ponerme de puntitas para ver bien fue tan grande mi curiosidad que lo ise, en sus brazos había un bebe de tan solo 1 mes a la vista, en un momento todo había cambiado mi mama estaba ahí y se acercaba demasiado rápido hacia el bebe yo lo quite de los brazos de mi tío y lo acune pero sentí como me lo arrebataron con demasiada fuerza de mis brazos, sentía la necesidad de proteger a ese pequeño cuerpecito con el mío pero antes de poder hacer algo siquiera mi madre se acercó a el pequeño bultito y mordió. Dejo caer el pequeño cuerpo inerte sin vida a mis pies yo no podía hablar pero quería gritarle, decirle algo pero mi boca no producía sonido alguno, levante la vista y mi madre me veía con hambre sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre y se acercaba lentamente a mi cuando estuvo a unos cuantos pasos se aventó sobre mi… Y desperté estaba sudando y agitada, al parecer había gritado porque mi tío estaba a un lado mío y acariciaba mi cabeza con dulzura.<p>

-Que tienes mi pequeña, ¿qué has soñado que te atormenta tanto mi niña?

-No fue nada tío marco, solo una pesadilla solo eso

-Bueno pequeña te tengo que dejar, sigue durmiendo

Se levanto pero antes de irse se acercó a mí y limpio una lagrima que caía silenciosa sobre mi mejilla, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que mi tío hiso aquel movimiento, se dio media vuelta y se fue dejándome sola, sabía que me había dicho que durmiera pero yo no pude cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

Cuando la luz se filtraba por mi ventana me levante y me metí a la ducha, pase un buen rato sentada en la tina pensando en mi sueño, Salí y me puse un shorts blanco y una blusa negra saque unas sandalias blancas y deje mi pelo suelto.

Saque del fino mueble donde tenía mis libros uno que tenia pasta negra que había mandado a componer porque hacía mucho que lo tenía y ya estaba muy desgastado, mi mama me lo contaba todo el tiempo, trataba sobre una princesa que tenía que escapar de su palacio por que una bruja malvada quería robársela, pero al final llego un príncipe guapo y gentil que mato a la bruja y se caso con la princesa. Me había dado cuenta hace semanas que la vida no terminaba en un " Y vivieron felices para siempre".

Cuando reaccione Heidi estaba frente a mí con 2 maletas extra grandes color rojo.

-Hora de prepararse para la fiesta Lilith -dijo y subió las maletas a mi cama

-¿Pero qué hora es Heidi?- Dije sorprendida

-Son las 6:30 pm así que apúrate o se nos ara tarde- Me levante y me dirigí a mi tocador me senté y me deje consentir por sus manos frías, peino mi cabello y pinto mi rostro, yo no podía ver por qué estaba dándole la espalda a mi espejo pero sabía que estaba quedando bien así que no me preocupe por mi aspecto, terminamos con todo eso me pare frente a ella con temor, no sabía si voltear a verme o solo salir sin saber cómo me veía y no preocuparme por nada más.

-¿No piensas ver que tal lo hice?-me dijo Heidi con un tono de enojo, me daba miedo

-Si es solo que tengo pánico, No soy una princesa ¿y si no lo hago bien? ¿y si lo arruino todo?

-Escúchame bien lilith en las venas llevas el poder de un linaje ininterrumpido de sangre noble por más de 200 siglos así que tú no puedes arruinar nada así que voltea y afronta la situación- Lentamente volteé asía el espejo y vi a una persona totalmente diferente a lo que yo era en realidad, los ojos de la joven del reflejo color azul delineados con un lápiz color negro y sombras color carmesí las pestañas espesas y negras se veían hermosas, su rostro estaba pálido pero sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios tomaron una forma acorazonada y un color rojo cual carmín, sus cabellos rizados que caían en cascadas con una pequeña trenza de lado y una pequeña tiara sobre su cabeza completaban el atuendo perfecto digno de una princesa.

-Heidi.. Gracias.. Es..Es..Hermoso-volteé y la abrase con todo el cariño que le llegue a tener en este tiempo de conocernos, ella me soltó y saco del gigantesco closet el vestido rojo que tanto me enamoro.

Me ayudo a ponerme el corsé y la falda, cuando termino fue por los zapatos y también me ayudo a ponerlos sobre mis pies descalzos, terminamos con todos los arreglos a las 9:30 justo antes de que empezara la fiesta, caminamos por los pasillos del castillos y antes de entrar al salón donde había más de 1000 personas esperando mi entrada. Heidi me tomo del brazo y me dijo

-Ten valor, yo se que tu puedes-Tome aire y mi tío Aro emperezo a hablar

-Esperamos más tiempo de lo que creen para recuperar a la persona más especial en este mundo para nosotros hoy quiero que ustedes conozcan a esta pequeña que hiso que nuestros corazones se volvieran a encender después de sucesos tan terribles, Hoy queridos amigos estamos reunidos aquí para que conozcan a mi querida sobrina Lilith Vaneth Gorsemoor Vulturi-Todos en la sala al oir mis apellidos se quedaron callados y unos que otro lanzaba pequeños grititos de sorpresa, con la frente en alto y mi sonrisa mas deslumbrante entre con paso firme a la sala, me dirijo a donde mis tíos se encontraban, cuando llegue a el lugar me incline e hice una reverencia, tomo mi mano y me ayudo a subir los escalones que faltaban para llegar a los tronos, me hiso voltear y vi a muchas personas con ojos rojos y unas cuantas con ojos color ámbar volví a hacer una reverencia para todos ellos y ellos me la respondieron, mi tio aro volvio a hablar pero yo ya no puse atencion a lo que decia, terminaron, lo formal y empezo el baile mi tio marco me tomo de la mano y me llevo al centro de la pista y comenzo a sonar la orquesta en una dulce sinfonia de vals para empezar la celebracion.

* * *

><p>Chicas asta hay se queda la historia por hoy prometo subir mas despues se los juro! :D las quiero dejen rws! besitos D sangre++'<p> 


End file.
